


What's In a Name

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Studying, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Sirius hates studying and he can't stand when Remus shows up, spouting facts about his boring-as-can-be name. Written for Lamia's Quotespirational Challenge in the HPFC. Rated T for slight language.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What's In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That's just the boring name my mother gave me."
> 
> It's snowing and I'm going to work on some of my writing. I'm starting with a cross post though.
> 
> This is really short and not that great so... I dunno.

Sirius waited for Remus in the library. He didn't know him too well, only that the latter was one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts. He had full marks in all of his classes and had never missed a day. Maybe that's why their professor had chosen him as Sirius' tutor.

The black haired boy was dragged out of his thoughts when the light brown haired boy sat down, clearing his through as he did. "Hello."

"Hey," Sirius nodded slightly and leaned back farther in his chair, lifting the front feet off of the ground.

Remus leaned forward a bit. "If you keep doing that you'll fall."

"Very likely." Sirius rolled his eyes but let the chair's feet touch the ground again. "Let's get this over with."

Remus nodded and reached a hand across the table. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." Sirius shook the other boy's hand slightly.

"Such a peculiar name." Remus cocked his head to the side. "Very interesting."

"Not really. It's just the boring name my mother gave me." Sirius leaned back again, raising his feet to rest on the table only for Remus to push them off.

"Obviously you don't pay attention in astronomy." Ignoring Sirius' muttered 'no shit' he continued. "Sirius is the name of the brightest star in the night sky. The name 'Sirius' is derived from the Ancient Greek language, meaning glowing or scorcher. The name of the star is also colloquially called 'Dog Star', reflecting on its importance in its constellation, Canis Major, which means 'Greater Dog'."

Sirius stared blankly at Remus who blushed darkly. "I can see that means nothing to you."

"Yeah." His grey eyes flickered to the book in front of them. "Can we just say that we studied?"

"You can't be serious." Remus sighed incredulously.

"That's my name," Sirius rocked back in his chair. "Don't wear it out."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're going to-"

Sirius let out a startled yelp as he toppled to the ground, clawing at the table to try to stay upright. Remus let out a light chuckle and stood, offering Sirius a hand. "Shut up, Moony." Sirius scowled as he let the taller boy help him up.

"Moony?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's a nickname. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, especially since I don't plan on studying long."

"Well then, Padfoot." Remus took his seat again. "Let's get started."

Sirius' lips twitched upward slightly. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
